Nurse Izaya
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: Can Shizaya power through everything, including sickness? Let's ask Nurse Izaya. Rated M for future content. Shizaya. WARNING: OOC Izaya- for the sake of nursing Shizuo back to health and all.


Shizaya is love. Established relationship. Don't worry, I'm writing another about how Shizaya happens. I'm addicted to Shizuo being sick, and Shizuo sneezing, so I'm also working on a 'Shizuo gets sick and Izaya takes care of him' alternate universe fic, and one called 'Heiwajima Shizuo can sneeze?' where Shizuo had an allergic reaction to a stray cat and Izaya is shocked that he can even sneeze. Don't judge…

* * *

Shizuo squinted his eyes as the sunlight poured through the window and strained his eyes. He tossed the blanket away and groggily walked to the bathroom. Halfway there, he was hit by a heavy wave of dizziness. He tripped over nothing in particular and fell to the ground with a bang. In the bathroom, Izaya jumped at the sound. He slowly cracked the door open to see his boyfriend sitting on the ground and looking up at him with a shocked facial expression.

"I never thought I'd see the day Heiwajima Shizuo fell down," he stated jokingly. Shizuo looked oddly apologetic at this point.

"It wasn't my fault, I tripped over a…can and I didn't see it," he lied, facing and looking to the left.

"Shizu-chan, do you see any cans on the floor?" he asked, crossing his arms. Shizuo shyly shook his head no. "Would you mind telling me what really happened, then?" Shizuo looked at the floor.

"I just tripped over something, I dunno what it was,' he lied again, then looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"Okay, you tripped over something. Let's just leave it at that," he said, reaching down to help him up. Shizzy uncharacteristically struggled to stand up, but managed to stay upright.

"I think we're running out of some staples, which means your Pop Tarts, which I know you are totally going to flip about. I was wondering when I should go pick some up? Or maybe you can? I know what you're like when you get your cravings." The entire time Shizuo had found it hard to focus. His head was killing him and the dizziness was back all over again. His head leaned to the side, and eventually his whole body leaned to the side. "Heiwajima Shizuo! Are you listening to me?" Izaya asked, hands on his hips. His face adapted a confused expression at Shizuo's leaning. Suddenly, his boyfriend fell backwards, hitting his head on the bedpost and crashing to the floor.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" he shouted, rushing to his aid. He checked the back of his head for bleeding. No blood, thank God. He had just put Shizuo's head down and was now checking for consciousness when a sudden intake of breath from his boyfriend surprised him.

"_K'shhhhh," _Shizuo generously sneezed all over Izaya's face. Izaya shut his eyes and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Bless you,"he grunted. Shizuo opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend's disgusted face.

"Izaya-kun…did I sneeze on you?" he asked, looking embarrassed. Izaya nodded, trying to be a good boyfriend by not saying anything. "I'm sorry, I's all dizzy and I just hada sneeze and I'm sorry Izaya-kun," he said, angrily. He turned to the side and coughed a few times onto his shoulder.

"What? Don't be sorry, sweetie, you're obviously sick, you couldn't help it," he stood up and stuck his arm out to help him. He accepted and let his boyfriend drag him upwards to a standing position.

"_Ut'choo!"_ He sneezed again into his elbow.

"Bless you sweetie," Izaya sat him up on the bed.

"Dadks, but I'b dot sick, I'b just tired add it's allergy seasod," he said in a nasally voice and sniffled wetly, leaning on Izaya's shoulder. Izaya laughed.

"It's winter, there's no way you have active allergies right now, and you don't get tired that easily. No need to hide it, Shizzy, you're sick. I'll take care of everything. You just rest your sweet little head on that pillow and call me if you need anything," he said, patting his shoulder and pulling the blanket up to his chin. Shizuo sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the pillow and groaning. Izaya kissed his forehead gently and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Reviews? Please? For pudding and milk?

Don't worry, definitely TBC. I have another chapter in my notebook already, I just haven't typed it up. I'll probably have it up over the weekend, and maybe more. :D

X Queen Topaz X


End file.
